Devil in the Dark
by IIIIBLANKIIII
Summary: Logan and James get kidnapped by...you'll have to read and find out. Dark story warning. Kames. Cargan.   Also written by Paige.Drama.Mama.


**Show: BTR**

**Pairings: Carlos/Logan and Kendall/James**

**Rated M (obviously slash)**

**Summary: Logan gets kidnapped and raped, while looking for him James also gets kidnapped. It's up to Kendall and Carlos to save the day! Multi chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR, would I be putting this up? No, I'd be putting it on TV. (In case you didn't get the hint, I don't own it)**

The sun shone over the Palm Woods and through Carlos Garcia's apartment window. He rolled over and reached out to his boyfriend, Logan Mitchell…

… Nothing…

… More nothing…

…Even more nothing!

Carlos opened a sleepy eye, he must have been imagining things; Logan would never leave the bed without him. Slowly he sat up, still sleepy, and got dressed. He wondered downstairs to find Kendall and James making out in the kitchen.

"Morning lovebirds" Kendall and James sprung apart as fast as they could.

Carlos was standing their laughing at their panic.

"Don't do that!" they both shouted in unison.

"Hey, have you seen Logan this morning? He wasn't in bed with me this morning…"

"No, we haven't seen him" Kendall answered

"I'm sure he's downstairs or something" James added, and snaked an arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him in close.

Carlos rolled his eyes, shrugged and strode out of the door and down the hallway, to try and find Logan around the building.

Kendall and James turned to smile at each other.

"Now, where were we…?" James moaned into Kendall's neck as he began kissing that sensitive spot that sent shivers down Kendall's spine.

"You… always know how to… change the subject… ungh!" Kendall groaned as his lover bit down on his neck.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day Carlos asked Jo, Camille, Guitar dude, The Jennifers, and Bitters. But no sign of Logan. Now he was worried.<p>

He walked into their apartment, to see James and Kendall curled up on the couch watching a cooking show.

Carlos plopped himself down next to Kendall. They didn't seem to notice him until the adverts came on five minutes later.

"What's wrong Carlitos?" Kendall asked, sounding concerned.

"Have you found Logan yet?" James looking worried asked.

"There's no sign of him anywhere, I've asked everyone and no-one's seen him all day!" He mumbled, sounding tired and worried.

"Don't worry he'll show up later, there's still plenty of daytime left," James said.

"…It's 7:00! THE DAY'S GONE!" Carlos spat, standing up and storming into his and Logan's room, slamming the door behind him. He slid down and sat against the door, letting a single tear roll down his cheek.

Where was his boyfriend?

"You're not very observant, are you?" he heard Kendall say to James through the door. James could be such a dimwit sometimes! Then he heard the moans after.

Those two… honestly! Could they not keep their hands off each other for five minutes?

"…Carlos, me and James are going to get a drink. Do you want to come with us?" He heard Kendall shout from the other room.

"No, I need to get some sleep, I'm tired" He tried to sound fine, but failed when he heard a sigh through the door but they didn't mention it and just left.

Carlos climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>James and Kendall had reached the quiet bar and Kendall sat down. James ordered the drinks, and got a strange smile from the bartender which made him uncomfortable. He picked up the drinks and took a sip of his on the way. He was halfway to the table when his hands went numb and he dropped the drinks. His vision went to blur. The last thing he heard was someone shouting his name frantically while he was lifted off the ground, not by Kendall. He couldn't do anything, then all he saw was black.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan sat in the corner of the room; it was cold and dark, and smelt a bit like feet. Probably his, since <em>they<em> had taken his shoes from him – along with his trousers and t-shirt. He was left with just his black boxers (he's lucky he didn't wear his Toy Story pair, the pair Carlos loves to take the piss out of). He also wore shame. Shame of what happened to him last night…

(Flashback)

_He woke up, and glanced over at the alarm clock, which flashed '2:30am' at him. He couldn't sleep. What did he need? He was tired, but knew he wanted something. It wasn't Carlos he wanted, since he had him right there next to him. It was… a drink. He realised that he was thirsty. Slowly, he removed Carlos' arm from across his chest and quietly got out of bed, and stumbled in the dark across the room to the door. He switched the light on in the main room and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed the pitcher of juice from the counter and poured himself a glass from the cupboard. He had raised the glass to his lips and was about to take a sip when he heard a knock at the door. _

_What did Bitters want now?_

_He'd been constantly pestering them this week about why Carlos has not raised havoc around the building, obviously thinking something was going on behind his back._

_That man has a weird mind!_

_Anyway, Logan made his way to the door, unlocked it and swung it open._

_SMACK!_

_The rest was a blur… until he woke up in this dark and dingy room, with a figure staring down on him, a rope in his hand, and fury in his eyes…_

"_Wayne Wayne…?" Logan whispered, loud enough to be heard by the man standing over him._

"_That's right, Logie…" Wayne Wayne muttered, stepping closer to the cowering teenager in the corner of the room. Logan tried to scurry backwards, but his back soon hit the wall._

_He was trapped…_

_Wayne Wayne pounced on the poor boy, stripping him of his clothes. He took the rope and tied Logans hands and feet together. He grabbed him by the hair and harshly threw him across the room, Quickly picking up a nearby pillow, placing it in front of the now crying Logan, he slammed the brunettes face into it. Logan could hear Wayne Waynes trouser zipper being pulled…_

_From outside the room all could be heard was muffled cries._

_Logan had lost his innocence._

(End of flashback)

Logan was still crying. He hadn't stopped crying since it happened. Even though a few hours had passed, his butt still felt like it was on fire.

Wayne Wayne had cruelly snatched away what Logan wanted to give to Carlos. His innocence.

* * *

><p>Kendall rushed back to the apartment and burst through the door to find Carlos sat watching T.V.<p>

"'VEGONE!" Kendall shouted.

"Calm down and say it slower!" Carlos whispered, rushing over to his best friend and put a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I said that…some men took…James away in a van… and I...I …I don't know where they took him" Kendall said slower and a bit more calmly, but broke out in tears as soon as the last words came out of his mouth.

"OH MY GOD, ok don't panic we'll call the police!" Carlos started panicking and dialling the police.

"Hello….. two people are missing…. Yes… Yes… no… James Diamond and Logan Mitchell… ok…. apartment 2J, the palm woods….. thanks… please hurry!" Carlos calmly spoke down the phone, but also let his tears fall freely after he put the phone down.

Kendall tackled Carlos in a tight hug as they cried into each other's shoulders. Their other halves were gone, and they had no idea where they were… what would become of them… or when they were coming back…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That… was the first chapter.**

**Paige: So… what do we have planned? What does fate have in store for Logie Wogie and Jamie Wamie?**

**Billie: STUFF!**

**Paige: Yeah… Billie must have had acid, so… wait until the update, pleeeeeeease! Comments are love! xoxo**


End file.
